


monkey in the middle.

by sahwan



Series: yachi is sunshine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pure Smut, horny???, i was bored-, kagehinayachi smut, maybe..., sorry - Freeform, this is my first time writing about a 3some idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: kagehinayachi threesome? purely smut. idk why i even wrote this- i need holy water.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Series: yachi is sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	monkey in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i dont know what to say-

yachi’s nails graze along kageyama’s bare back, with her settled in between hinata’s legs; her head resting atop his left thigh as her free hand comes up to give his throbbing hard on some attention. her strokes unsteady as kageyama’s thrusts begin picking up speed.

hinata is wrapping his hand around her’s, steadying her movements as kageyama continues to come undone in front of him.  moans of yachi’s name being muffled as kageyama’s face is nuzzled into the crook of her neck. small whimpers coming out of the blonde and her grip tightens and hinata gasps.

“y-yacchan, not too hard.” he cries out.

“sorry hinata.” her eyes hooded as she looks up at him, completely fucked out and the blood rushes to his cock. swiftly he gets up from under her and kneels onto the mattress.

“open your mouth.” he demands and she complies. his thump brushing her bottom lip as his index rests under her chin.

“ah.” he gestures for yachi to open her mouth wider and she complies again. hinata pushes his erection pass her lips and into her hollowed out mouth, her tongue expertly finding his sensitive spot and he moans out. 

kageyama is facing hinata now, his hands gripping firmly onto yachi’s hips.(definitely gonna leave some marks) kageyama’s face is contorted, eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched, and mouth slightly agape. 

yachi props her head back to fully take hinata in and now hinata’s legs are on either side of her head, one hand on her neck feeling as he sheaths his cock inside her throat, earning small coughs and gags from the girl. 

“youre doing good.” he praises yachi before turning to kageyama once more and latching his lips onto his. freeing one hand to tangle into hinata’s hair, kageyama strongly grips the boy’s ginger locks; making hinata grunt out and instinctively open his mouth, giving kageyama the perfect opportunity to delve his tongue inside.

hinata sucks on the wet muscle and kageyama thrusts harder into yachi, pushing her further against hinata’s cock. she chokes momentarily, tapping the side of his thigh and he pulls out. yachi is stroking him again, one of his balls in her mouth nipping the skin here and there and hinata moans.

yachi wraps her legs around kageyama’s waist, usually a signal for him to go harder and he does. the sound of skin slapping, throaty moans and small whimpers fill the room in yachi’s apartment. her walls are tightening and he subconsciously sits her up, pulling her away from the short middle blocker. kageyama’s lips find hers, his hands gripping her ass tightly guiding her up and down his shaft as he snaps his hips forward.

hinata’s licking his lips, stroking himself as he watches kageyama chase his climax and yachi bouncing desperately on his dick, the picture of pure lust drawn on their features. yachi moans, face buried in kageyama’s shoulder, bitting said spot as her hips roll against his. 

kageyama can feel yachi tightening around him on the brink of coming undone. he flips her on her stomach and hinata makes his presence known again.

“forget about me?” he taps the tip of his cock against her lips and she opens them. with a satisfied grunt hinata’s hands are tangled into yachi’s messy blonde hair, face fucking the petit girl.

“y-yachi are you still on the pill?” kageyama asks.

“a bit late for that, dumbass.” hinata quips, which earns him a glare from the setter fucking their cute manager. yachi manages to hum ‘yes’ and to hinata’s delight sends vibrations around his shaft and he buries it deeper within yachi’s throat.

kageyama acknowledges her response with a nod. his body folding over her, chest pressed flatly against her back, leaving a trail of hickeys along her spine and ending in the dip of her shoulder blades.

“i’m coming.” kageyama announces as his pace becomes sloppy. yachi has already come around three times, feeling obligated to make them feel as good as they made her feel, her walls tighten around kageyama again and she begins sucking harder against hinata; earning deep grunts and moans from both boys.

finally, feeling kageyama’s seed spill into her she rolls her hips slowly milking him. earning a moan from kageyama, pumping himself dry inside her tight hole before falling back against the mattress with a pant. his bangs sticking to his forehead as he tries catching his breath.

hinata leans forward hooking his fingers into her abused hole. her body jolts and she tries to resist him, but he over powers her. using kageyama’s cum to finger her aching cunt she moans out against his cock and hinata pushes forward, his thrusts fast and wide. 

she had learned to breath through her nose from being with hinata, knowing him and his love for deep throating. kageyama on the other hand loved the feeling of being able to cum inside yachi hence why she’s on birth control. she blinked the tears threatening to fall away as her hand comes up to massage hinata’s balls. he’s throwing his head back now, his thrusts rougher than before. her throat definitely hurts but honestly she didnt mind as long as hinata feels good. 

kageyama slaps hinata’s hand away from yachi before positioning himself under her and in between her thighs. he lowers her core closer to his mouth, his tongue flicking up to clean the mess he made inside of her. yachi’s eyes rolls back in pleasure and hinata gasps, shooting his load into her mouth and yachi swallows. hinata’s cum was sweet, oddly enough and kageyama’s was more on the salty side but she loved both tastes all the same. 

hinata’s leaning against yachi’s bed frame now, tired and admiring her distorted face of pleasure as kageyama eats her out.

“switch positions?” hinata breathes.

“yeah after this.” kageyama give him a thumbs up, his words muffled by yachi’s cunt and her moans.


End file.
